


Broken Branches

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which Lucius is a terrible father and Kreacher is, well, Kreacher-like.[Really, it's just writing / editing practice for the author.  Unbeta-ed.]





	

The clack of Narcissa’s heels on the marble floor echoed through the foyer of Malfoy Manor; silence hung in the air like a fog. A month ago the silence would’ve been perfectly natural, but now after four weeks of her husband and son at each other’s throats, it had turned ominous.

She found her husband in his library, stock-still, staring silently into the fireplace’s dancing orange flames, “Whatever have you done now, Lucius?” He said nothing. “Where is our son?”

He turned and, for the first time since she entered the room, looked her straight in the eye, “What son?”

#

Somewhere on the floor above him something cracked; Harry took a moment to compose himself before he grudgingly went to investigate. He found Kreacher in the drawing room flagrantly _“rescuing”_   some of his former Mistress’ jewellery. _Nothing new_ , he thought, as his fingers habitually ran over the familiar scorched craters of the Black Family Tapestry – Alphard, Andromeda, Sirius – _no wait, something new_ , he corrected himself as the last few puffs of smoke dissipated from the crisp, black edges of the hole under Narcissa Black.

“Kreacher,” the elf looked up disdainfully, a gaudy emerald ring on his finger, “I’m expecting company.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This was originally part of a larger work, but it didn't fit so it's now nothing more than an exercise in editing something to a specific word length]
> 
>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
